Beauty and the beast
by Screamersgirl200
Summary: Rome treats Germania to an anniversary present that he will never forget This was a Rp between me and TfJazz and I decided to make this little scene into a fanfiction.


**This is a part of a role play that I have done with my friend TfJazz..**

**I was trying to make her swoon with this one scene!**

**It was a Hetalia GermaniaxRome Rp and it uses the song 'Beauty and the beast' from the disney movie Beauty and the beast ^^**

**Anywayz, my internet is down, im going mad and I can remember her saying that I should write it as a fanfiction so I am~**

**And i'm also at school on one of my free lessons so I wanted to carry it on!**

**And this is in Rome's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beauty and the beast

It was just beginning to fall into evening. The stars were coming out and twinkling happily in the night sky. The air was getting cooler but the furs surrounding my body were doing their job.

I couldn't help but look at the man I was currently embracing.

Germania sat in front of me on our horse, his hair swaying in the soft breeze and the moonlight glowing off his face.

I leaned down and placed my head on his shoulder, smiling happily when he leaned back into the touch.

"You need to close your eyes" I whispered gently, chuckling when he shivered but complied.

I jumped off the horse, tied it up and then swooped Germania into my arms, carrying him bridle style through the plants and trees as he sighed in irritation of being carried.

I carried him into a clearing that I had stumbled across on one of my many walks through the forest.

The clearing was surrounded by mossy trees, the leaves and trunks a beautiful emerald green during the day and a lovely camoflage during the night. The grass came up to my ankles, allowing enough freedom to move and a deep green, even in night. But that wasn't why I brought my love here; no.

I brought him here, at night, because of the glow cast around the area from the fireflies, floating as if they were attached to strings.

I walked to the middle of the clearing and put him down back onto his feet and wrapped my arms securely around him.

I took one of his hands into my own and placed my other hand onto his waist, getting into the traditional waltz position.

I started to dance slowly, admiring his handsome face silently.

"You can open your eyes now" I whispered to him quietly, as to not break the mood.

He fluttered his cerulean eyes open slowly and looked around, a faint blush on his cheeks from the dancing.

I chuckled while smiling and held him even closer and then I started to sing softly while spinning him around.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be, bearly even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly~" I started, smiling wider as his eyes locked onto my own.

I gazed back lovingly.

"Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast".

He leaned forward and rested his head underneath my chin and my arms tightened around him even more, holding him safely and still dancing.

"Ever just the same, ever a suprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise~" I kept singing softly into his ear, the fireflies flying round the air and giving everything a beautiful golden glow and lighting Germania's hair even more.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong~" I smiled and chuckled inwardly, the lyrics reminding me of a time we used to fight each other.

Germania kept nuzzling his head into my chest, sighing happily as he was led around in a dance.

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast~" I sang.

He looked up at me lovingly and I gazed back, matching the intensity of the love and the dance started to slow down, and I all but whispered into his ear.

"Tale as old as time; Song as old as rhyme; Beauty and the beast~" I leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, smiling into it as I felt him kissing back.

I broke the kiss and put my forehead against his, the dancing stopped.

"Beauty and the beast~" I sang to him lovingly, the fireflies in the background lighting up my golden eyes.

Germania smiled and held onto me as I kept my arms wrapped around him securely and I whispered into his ear.

"Happy anniversary".

* * *

**So what did you think?.. Pretty good huh?**

**Anyways, dont forget to review and favourite this story if you want ^^**

**Until next time..**

**See ya! **


End file.
